Godzilla Unleashed Jet Jaguar
by S9y
Summary: My first Godzilla related fanfiction. Forgive my bad grammar. This is Jet Jaguar POV during Godzilla Unleashed. Note this is my own canon.
1. Metal dragon and burrowing dinosaur

Earth has been thrown into chaos! Strange crystals have been popping up around the globe changing environments severely and kaiju are drawn to them. The Vortakk have returned and are after the crystal's powers. If a monster absorbs too much crystal energy they obtain Critical Mass. Critical Mass grants the kaiju enhanced strength and powers! The Earth's kaiju are spilt up into groups! The Mutants consisting of Biolannte, Megaguirus, Titansaurus, Destroyah, Baragon, and Hedorah! They seek to obtain Critical Mass to gain power! The Vortakk's kaiju are seeking to please Vorticia for her to control Earth! They are Gigan, Megalon, King Ghidorah, Orga, and the first Mechagodzilla! The only threat that stand in their way is the Earth Defenders! Angurious, Varan, Rodan, Mothra, King Cearsar are all led by Godzilla! The humans fight back too with their mecha. Kiryu, Mechagodzilla 2, Moguera, Mecha King Ghidora, and Jet Jaguar a former Earth Defender. They are The Global Defense Force. Now the GDF prepare for their next mission.

Jet Jaguar powered up. He was receiving orders from his human superiors.

They said Day 7- Seattle has been struck by a earthquake and crystals have began to grow. All attempts to destroy them have been foiled by Baragon! Jet Jaguar you and Kiryu must stop it!

Kiryu was right beside Jet Jaguar in a gigantic base located in the artic ocean. All GDF forces are stored here. Kiryu roared in nod. Jet Jaguar grew to his size. Jet Jaguar remembered reading about Kiryu. He read that it was the Godzilla of 1954 and was killed by as quoted by Kiryu "Some human in a eyepatch" with a device called the Oxygen Destroyer. It killed him but many years later they put the bones inside the 3rd generation Mechagodzilla. He then retained the original Godzilla's memories. It was a clone. Jet Jaguar remembered Godzilla not Kiryu but the 2nd Godzilla and how he and him fought Gigan and Megalon! It was good times. Sadly Godzilla and him were on opposite sides. He assured himself that he would not have to hurt his friend.

The ceiling opened and Kiryu picked him up and they flew off to Seattle. Kiryu flew at extreme speeds due to his flight upgrades. It took them all day to get to Seattle. When they got their Baragon was destroying a crystal. He was glowing green. It was almost at Critical Mass!

Kiryu dropped him and Kiryu landed. He roared. Jet Jaguar did his classic confident taunt. Baragon looked at them and destroyed the final crystal obtaining Critical Mass! He roared with a deeper louder roar than his usual roar. This would require teamwork. They walked around the kaiju. Baragon was as tall as them than his normal small size. Jet Jaguar grew to a giant size. He was now as big as Biolannte. He roared. Kiryu roared too. Kiryu then shot a barrage of missiles at Baragon. It only pestered the creature. Baragon roared. It then jumped at Kiryu. The metal godzilla dodged it. Baragon was not as agile in his giant size. Jet Jaguar then shrunk to a size that looked like a child to a kaiju. In this form Jet Jaguar could absorb any fire/energy attacks. JJ charged at Baragon and he burrowed into it's back! Baragon roared in pain. Jet Jaguar let out a victory cry. Baragon kicked JJ sending him flying into the air. Kiryu then charged up his jets and then flew into Baragon toppling it over! Kiryu then beat it's face savagely. Baragon shot fire at Kiryu and it pushed Kiryu back. Jet Jaguar came up behind it and grew to a giant size around as big as the kaiju Biolannte and slammed his fists into Baragon's face. Baragon started to bleed red. Baragon then bit JJ's leg and threw him to the ground. Baragon then shot fire at JJ and he absorbed it's energy. Jet Jaguar glowed with red energy. Then they went to his hands and they a green circle outline appeared on them. He then let out the energy striking Baragon before he could react! It screamed in pain. It's Critical Mass energy dispersed and it shrunk to it's normal size unconscious. Kiryu looked at his ally and let out a victory roar. Jet Jaguar did his victory cry too. New orders came in. Good job. Now return to base! The 2 mechas flew off into the night.


	2. Aliens and Defenders

Jet Jaguar dodged Gigan's lethal arm! Gigan roared. Jet Jaguar grabbed his arm and slammed Gigan on the ground. Buildings fell around the sinister kaiju. Then Rodan flew into Jet Jaguar picking him up and they soared high in the air! Jet Jaguar grew to his maximum size and Rodan was unable to hold him! He dropped him and when he landed it created a loud shockwave. He then heard another roar. It was Mecha King Ghidora! It picked him up with its 3 heads. It then roared. Gigan got up and fired his eye beam at MKG. Rodan then slammed into Gigan.

MKG charged! Jet Jaguar followed him and remembered that they he was sent on a mission to destroy more crystals but he was ambushed by the Vortakk. They were in New York. Rodan came while being chased by MKG and thus they teamed up. Mecha King Ghidora fought Gigan while Jet Jaguar fought Rodan. From what he knew of Rodan was that he was a Earth Defender and he could fly at extreme speeds. Rodan shot a energy beam from his mouth at Jet Jaguar. It knocked him down. He forgot about his energy attacks. Rodan flew around him like a vulture circling a dead animal. Jet Jaguar shrunk to his smallest size. He would need speed. He got up and ran down a street. Rodan flew after him and caught up in front of him. He was out of luck. Jet Jaguar jumped in the air and slammed his fists on Rodan's head! Rodan screeched. He then pecked Jet Jaguar. He tried to block Rodan's head from his face. JJ then grew and grew. Rodan thenStopped pecking and looked up. Jet Jaguar then realized that going big could work now. He then kicked Rodan to the ground!

Near Mecha King Ghidora slammed his heads onto Gigan! He fell on the ground and Ghidora stomped his face into the ground. Gigan screeched with intense pain! MKG then shot it's electricity beams. It stunned Gigan. MKG then picked Gigan up and flew into the air.

Rodan fired his energy beam! Fortunately JJ was in small form again. He then absorbed the energy and shot it at Rodan sending the flying kaiju soaring into a tall building. In the air Gigan woke up and MKG saw this and threw him at Rodan starting to get up. The creatures were unconscious. MKG landed on the ground.

Missions orders then came in.

Jet Jaguar! Your actions destroyed half of New York! You focused too much on the kaiju! Now you still have crystals to destroy! These crystals are destroying the city!-

transmission cut Jet Jaguar felt sadness. He was enjoying the good fight too much. He looked at Rodan. Would Godzilla hate him for this? More recent reports shown Godzilla to destroy his metallic enemies. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight Godzilla. He could die or he would have to kill Godzilla. Why was Rodan even here? He was a Earth Defender after all shouldn't he be attacking Gigan? He wondered what would happen to Rodan? He then set off to destroy the crystals.

On Mars a purple spiraling portal opened. On it kaiju were transported. The red planet was a kaiju prison! One creature was already there. It was Baragon. He held in a cage similar to the ones on Monster Island. The main difference was that it generated a air bubble and it hurt a lot more than the regular fences. Humans with specialized space suits were monitoring the kaiju. The humans had gained much from the previous alien invasions. 2 new kaiju were just transported Gigan and Rodan! Unknown to the general population the kaiju were poorly treated and were experimented on to be weapons. Gigan was sure he was to escape. Rodan saw the fear in Baragon's eyes he knew this would not be a good place.

On the alien mothership queen Vorticia was thinking. Her beloved Gigan was captured. Who would she send now? Jet Jaguar was a big problem. It(she refers to him as it) could potentially be a threat with other mechs by its side. The Earth Defenders were the biggest problem. Only minor fights occurred between the GDF and EDs. Perhaps if Godzilla were to pose a threat to them. He would have to eliminated. Vorticia laughed she knew just what to do.


	3. Godzilla

In Osaka Godzilla just arrived. It was plagued by crystals and Godzilla was there to collect! He was destroying everything in his quest for power! Then Mechagodzilla 2 came from the ocean. It roared. On it's shoulder Jet Jaguar jumped off and grew to Godzilla's size. He looked in shock. Why would Godzilla suddenly crave power when he was to save the Earth? He didn't want to fight his friend. Godzilla charged at Jet Jaguar! Jet Jaguar was taken by surprise and was thrown into the air! His face fell hard into the water. Mechagodzilla ran up to Godzilla even though he wasn't very fast and grabbed him by the neck! He roared while choked and then Mechagodzilla threw Godzilla down into a building. Godzilla shot his atomic breathe only this time it was green? Jet Jaguar got up and thought to pick up a building but he remembered that the GDF was to protect humanity and their settlements. Instead he ran up to MechaG. Jet Jaguar crossed his arms. This was a signal for a special move. Mechagodzilla picked JJ up and threw him at Godzilla! Jet Jaguar grew to his maximum sized and slammed into Godzilla! Godzilla roared and threw JJ off him. Mechagodzilla then fired all his weapons upon the king of the monsters. Godzilla roared in rage! He threw a building at the mechanical doppelgänger! It knocked the mechanical kaiju down. Jet Jaguar then tackled Godzilla! He could speak to Godzilla but Godzilla was all rage. The King of the monsters bit JJ's arm. Jet Jaguar cried out in pain. The pain caused him to punch Godzilla in the face with his other hand! Godzilla roared and his dorsal fins began to glow blue. His atomic breathe hit Jet Jaguar. The force of it knocked him down. He noticed that it didn't feel like he thought it would. JJ figured the pain would be much more intense. Mechagodzilla then got up and roared! The pilots inside it signaled for him to move away. Mechagodzilla fired all it's weapons Godzilla. Godzilla roared! When Mecha G got close enough to him he used his mighty tail to knock down the mecha. Godzilla then started throwing building at JJ. He couldn't dodge them all until eventually he was knocked down.

When he fell to the hard earth. He saw that Mechagodzilla was critically damaged. He then shrunk to his human size. If he hurried he could save the humans inside Mechagodzilla before Godzilla could destroy it. When he glanced at Godzilla. Godzilla roared a victory cry! He then walked back to the ocean. This was strange to him. Godzilla was just trying to obtain energy from crystals. Why would he just walk off during victory? He would have thought about it more but instead he tore a hatch off from Mechagodzilla's armor. He walked inside. There was fire and lots of blood. He looked around for any signs of life. Then he hear something. It was faint.

"Help" said a male voice.

Jet Jaguar walked to where the source was. It was a pilot buried underneath some rubble. He picked up the rubble and the human still didn't move.

"My my my leg is broken." He said very weakly.

Then he heard a female. "Over here!" She shouted. The female was okay but separated by fire. Perhaps she could help this poor fellow. Jet Jaguar walked through the fire. He then tore off pieces of metal to block the fire. He then pointed to the injured man. The female understood and she picked him up. Jet Jaguar walked further for any other survivors. He noticed that the whole robot was falling apart. He hoped he would be able to get out with any humans. The area around him then started to fall more rapidly! Jet Jaguar still kept looking. He saw a bloody hand at the pilot center. He ran to it. Much to his dismay it was just bodies of pilots. They were all dead. None of them stood a chance. Then Jet Jaguar knew that he could not get out of Mechagodzilla without it falling on him. Seeing no alternative Jet Jaguar grew and grew. The pilots who escaped looked at their fallen robot and then BAM! Jet Jaguar grew and destroyed Mechagodzilla! Jet Jaguar looked at the humans he saved. They looked at him and saluted him. He gave them a thumbs up.

Deep in the ocean Godzilla roared. Except it wasn't Godzilla's roar it was the first Mechagodzilla. The Vortakk had tricked the humans! Vorticia had watched the whole thing. She laughed.


End file.
